Letting The Cables Sleep
by Catii F.Malfoy
Summary: Sozinho. Um vazio. Perdido na escuridão. A verdade dói demais, principalmente dita pela pessoa que amamos. O fim está próximo? Existe razões para viver?


**Letting The Cables Sleep**

**Sinopse: **_Sozinho. __Um vazio. Perdido na escuridão. A verdade dói demais, principalmente dita pela pessoa que amamos. __O fim está próximo? Existe razões para viver?_

You in the dark, You in the pain, You on the run, living a hell, living your ghost, living your end

- "Severus precisamos de falar." – uma rapariga de cabelo ruivo e lindos olhos verdes corria apressada atrás de um rapaz alto, de cabelo preto pelos ombros e de olhos com uma profunda cor negra. Mas principalmente um profundo vazio – "Vá lá Sev. Espera por mim. Quero falar contigo. Vamos continuar a conversa."

O rapaz de nome Severus parou de andar. Voltou-se e olhando para o vácuo como se temesse olhar a rapariga nos olhos disse:

- "Mas eu não quero, nem tenho nada para falar contigo. Já falei tudo o que tinha para falar. Será que não entendes isso, Evans?"

- "Porque não me chamas Lily? Severus, desculpa. Mas eu apenas disse a verdade. Não te quero magoar, mas tive que ser sincera. O que querias que eu fizesse? Que olhasse para ti e prometesse que iríamos ser felizes para sempre e que eu te amava?"

- "NÃO!"

Severus decidira olhar para Lily e no momento em que os seus olhos se cruzaram, Lily percebeu o sofrimento do seu melhor amigo. E viu as lágrimas que escorriam desenfreadamente pelo rosto de Severus.

- "Não sejas assim. Vamos falar, por favor. Deixa-me explicar melhor que…"

- "QUE O QUÊ, LILY EVANS? QUE SÓ ME VÊS COMO UM AMIGO E QUE AMAS O POTTER? QUE NÃO PASSO DE UM MERO AMIGO SIMPÁTICO PARA TI E DESPREZADO PELOS OUTROS?"

- "Aaah…sim, Severus. Sim"

Never seem to get in the place that I belong, Don't wanna lose the time, Lose the time to come

- "Eu não quero e nem tenho nada para dizer. Não quero olhar mais para ti, Evans."

Severus Snape virou costas a Lily e caminhou pelos arbustos escuros que davam acesso a sua casa. Os últimos acontecimentos feriram demais o seu coração de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginara.

Depois de muito caminhar, parou e virou-se lentamente os seus olhos para a retaguarda. Lily não o tinha seguido como infelizmente previa.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu-a. Viu-a com todo o seu esplendor e delicadeza. Viu a enorme árvore que abrigara Lily e Snape por longos e felizes anos. A árvore que presenciou a amizade crescente deles e que foi testemunha do amor que Snape tinha por Lily e que só ela não percebia.

Caminhou até à grande árvore e ao senti-la foi invadido por um passado não tão antigo como o nome. Por uma sensação de paz, felicidade, tristeza e revolta.

Fechou os olhos. De um momento para o outro Lily apareceu feliz no seu vestido de alças azul-turquesa. Tinha apenas doze anos mas já era dona de uma beleza natural.

_- "Sev…estás aqui? Fui à tua casa, mas não estavas lá. O que se passa?"_

_Um Snape com doze anos, alto e magricela olhou para Lily com um olhar de preocupação._

_- "Tu foste à minha casa? Mas… mas … Foram rudes contigo?"_

_- "Sev..Calma! Ninguém foi rude. Eu perguntei por ti, responderam que não sabiam e eu vim embora. Nada se passou."_

_Snape sentiu-se aliviado. Podiam ser rude com ele, mas ele não permitiria que fossem com mais ninguém. Principalmente com Lily._

_- "Estás bem?"_

_Snape olhou para Lily e viu os seus olhos verdes cheios de preocupação. Cheios de amizade. Mas não os viu cheios de desejo e amor. Algo que Lily, se tivesse atenta, poderia ver nos olhos negros de Snape._

_- "Estou sim. Quer dizer…amanhã as aulas em Hogwarts começam..e…"_

_- "E deves estar feliz, porque como tu dizes, Hogwarts é como um lar para ti."_

_- "Sim. É. Sou mais feliz em Hogwarts do que na minha própria casa..mas não é isso."_

_- "Então o que é Severus Snape?"_

_- "Detesto quando dizes o meu nome todo."_

_- "Todo não..Severus Prince Snape."_

_- "E sou?" – Snape corou e olhou para o chão. Não acreditava que tinha deixado escapar aquela pergunta da sua boca._

_- "És o quê, Severus? Não percebi a pergunta" – Lily olhava para Snape confusa e sentou-se ao seu lado no ramo da árvore._

_- "Se para ti…Bem…se para ti sou um príncipe?" _**(N.A: ****Prince – Príncipe)**

_- "Para mim não existem príncipes, Sev. As pessoas são o que são. São aquilo que transmitem, aquilo que sentem. Essa história de príncipes, de pessoas lindas, sem problemas, não existe."_

_- "Mas não tens um rapaz ideal? Alguém que quisesses ao teu lado? Achas que eu sou do teu tipo?"_

_Lily sorriu e colocou a sua mão no ombro do amigo._

_- "Oh Sev..se não fosses tão divertido e meu amigo, ia jurar que estavas neste momento a "arrastar asa" para mim. Que pergunta. Mas isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a conversa de Hogwarts?"_

_Snape olhou atentamente para Lily. Será que ela não entendia? Não conseguia ver o que ele realmente sentia?_

_- "Não tem nada a ver com Hogwarts. Não ligues. Acho que apanhei demasiado sol, hoje. Não entendo porque surgiu essa conversa do príncipe."_

_- "Eu entendi. Tu estás a fugir ao verdadeiro assunto. Afinal o que tens? O que tem Hogwarts?"_

_Snape levantou-se e caminhou um pouco para a frente. Depois olhou para o céu e disse sem olhar para Lily:_

_- "Eu…estou desejoso de voltar para Hogwarts, mas também temo uma coisa. Temo que este ano, tudo mude. Que te afastes de mim, que te dês mais com o Potter e com o Black e aquele misterioso do Lupin, entendes? Tenho..Tenho…"_

_- "Tens medo de me perder."- completou Lily olhando fixamente para Snape._

_Este por sua vez virou-se e com medo e tristeza no seu olhar, olhou para Lily._

_- "Por favor, Lily. Não me abandones. Hogwarts pode ser o meu verdadeiro lar, mas sem a tua companhia pode tornar-se pior ou mais do que a minha própria casa. És a minha única e verdadeiro amiga. E eu..eu…gosto imenso de ti. Prometes que nunca vais te afastar de mim?"_

_Lily levantou-se e caminhou até Snape. Sem palavras, sem gestos, abraçou carinhosamente Snape._

Whatever you say it's alright; Whatever you do it's all good; Whatever you say it's alright

_E assim ficaram por alguns momentos. Lily não disse nada e Snape muito menos. Aquele acto para ele estava perfeito. Estava certo. Era bom. O que ouviu depois da boca sensual e inocente de Lily foi mais que perfeito._

_- "Sev… eu adoro-te. Não sei explicar, mas o que eu sinto por ti é mesmo muito forte, entendes? És o meu melhor amigo, o meu companheiro de estudos, brincadeiras e tristezas. Acredita que estar numa equipa diferente da tua é uma coisa muito dolorosa, porque eu estava habituada a estar sempre ao teu lado. Mas fica ciente que independentemente de estarmos em equipas diferentes o meu pensamento está sempre centrado em ti. Dou por mim a pensar em ti. Em como estás, o que fazes, o que necessitas. Mas não..eu nunca me vou separar de ti. Nunca te vou abandonar. Nunca me vou afastar de ti. Eu prometo. Já fazes parte de mim, Sev. Eu adoro-te, meu bom e grande amigo."_

_Snape afastou-se de Lily e colocando as suas pálidas mãos nos ombros da amiga, apenas disse:_

_- "Nem sabes o que me fazes. Nem sabes o quanto eu gosto de ti e o quanto és importante para mim."_

_E sem mais palavras, Snape caminhou até a orla da floresta com o intuito de voltar para casa e preparar as coisas para mais um ano em Hogwarts._

_- "Severus? Aah…eu não acredito em príncipes, mas acredita que se tivesse que escolher uma pessoa para ficar ao meu lado, não me importava que fosse alguém como tu."_

_Snape continuou a andar, mas com um sorriso nos lábios._

Whatever you say it's alright

Abriu os olhos. O Snape de dezassete anos tinha voltado. E a Lily de dezassete anos nem tinha aparecido. Ainda continuava com a mão na grande árvore, como se ao tocar nela conseguisse voltar atrás no tempo.

A promessa estava quebrada.

- "Lily? Passa-se algo?" – um rapaz alto, magro, de óculos e com cabelo preto desalinhado acariciava a mão de Lily.

- "Não se passa nada. Estava a pensar, só isso."

- "Em quê, concretamente?"

- "Nada de importante, James."

- "Será que é no tresloucado do Snape?"

- "Não fales assim dele!"

- "Ainda o defendes? Ele chamou-te sangue-de-lama uma vez. Ele tem amigos pertencentes às trevas. ELE PRÓPRIO QUER SER DEVORADOR DA MORTE."

- "PÁRA! James… por favor. Não quero lembrar-me desses pormenores."

- "Mas devias. Os vossos caminhos há muito que se separaram Lily. Vocês já não são aqueles eternos amigos. Vocês separaram-se de vez. A vossa amizade não resistiu."

"_Vocês separaram-se de vez"_

"_Por favor, Lily. Não me abandones… Prometes que nunca vais te afastar de mim?"_

- "Vamos para dentro de casa? De certeza que os teus pais já prepararam o jantar. E eu estou a adorar conhecer os meus futuros sogros Potter."

Lily colocou o seu braço em volta da cintura de James e este o seu braço à volta dos ombros da namorada e partiram para dentro de casa, sorridentes.

Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava junto daquela árvore. Estava atrasado para um encontro com Bellatrix e Yaxley, mas não se importava. Os amigos compreenderiam o atraso.

Será?

Eram mesmo amigos, como Lily fora para Snape?

Deu um murro no tronco da árvore e deixou pequenas e teimosas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Porque aquilo aconteceu? Porque ele fora tão estúpido ao ponto de pensar que Lily iria aceitá-lo? Porque não continuou com aquele segredo só para ele? Porquê? PORQUÊ?

- "PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEÊ?"

Quando deu por si estava deitado numa praia. Acordou com o bater das ondas, mas não se lembrava como tinha chegado até ali. Apenas lembrava-se de na noite anterior estar perto daquela árvore e depois ter corrido e ter desejado estar num sítio sossegado.

Mas porquê aquele sítio? Aquela praia tão apreciada por Lily?

Levantou-se e com um suave deslizar da varinha retirou toda a areia que tinha.

Caminhou.

O dia estava bonito e o sol parecia que estava a imergir do mar. Mas encadeava.

Depois viu-a. A caminhar pela areia envolta no seu manto de viagem cinzento. Trajava calças de ganga e ao que parecia uma blusa preta. Os seus sapatos foram deixados para trás, juntamente com a sua vassoura.

Toda ela era delicadeza. E mais uma vez o mundo de Snape parou. Não conseguia respirar. O coração doía-lhe, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia felicidade por vê-la uma vez mais.

Ela olhou para ele. Tinha sentido a sua presença. E agora estavam ambos a olhar um para o outro.

- "Severus."

- "Onde está o teu querido namorado? Foi apanhar conchinhas nas rochas para depois oferecer-te?"

- "Poupa-me do teu sarcasmo, Severus Snape."

E sem mais palavras, Snape virou costas a Lily e começou a caminhar para longe.

Silence is not the way, We need to talk about it

- "Por favor Severus. Temos que falar. Nem que seja por uma última vez. Por favor."

- "Não tenho nada para falar contigo. Sua…"

- "Nem penses em dizer isso. E agora olha para mim e age como um adulto. Vamos falar, porra. Pelo amor que dizes que sentes por mim. Imploro-te."

Snape estacou. Virou-se e olhou para Lily à espera de algo. Mas ambos sentiam que estavam a pensar no mesmo. No fim de tarde anterior:

_- "Disseste que querias falar comigo aqui nas traseiras da tua casa. O que tens para me dizer? Oh…deixa-me adivinhar..que já te decidiste e vais mesmo seguir a carreira de Devorador da Morte?"_

_- "Não é do meu futuro profissional que eu quero falar contigo. Eu nem sei se vou continuar com essa ideia."_

_Lily encarou Snape com surpresa._

_- "Como? Vais desistir dessa ideia louca de te juntares ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos? Vais dar um pontapé no rabo a todos aqueles teus "amigos" assassinos? "_

_- "Não sei. Antes de fazeres esse olhar de ponto de interrogação, de novo, deixa-me explicar-te as coisas."_

_- "Sou toda ouvidos. Na carta disseste que tinhas algo importante para revelar. Estou cá para te ouvir."_

_- "Lily..Eu…"_

_- "Tuuuu?"_

_- "RAIOS! NÃO ME INTERROMPES MULHER. Não tornes as coisas mais difíceis."- Snape olhou para Lily á espera de uma boa resposta, mas esta permaneceu calada a olhar para ele. – "Lily Evans…desde…desde que te conheci…Eu…Lily, eu amo-te. Com todas as forças do meu ser. Eu ao princípio via-te como uma verdadeira amiga, mas sem querer esse sentimento expandiu-se, entendes? Eu não queria, mas não pude fazer mais nada. Eu amo-te mais do que tudo que tenho na minha vida. Eu estou feliz, quando tu estás. Eu estou triste, quando tu estás. Eu tinha que dizer isto. Tinha que ver a tua reacção. Tinha que verificar se poderia haver algo entre nós. Oh isso seria o paraíso. Seria o meu único caminho. Estar ao teu lado. Ficarmos juntos. Por favor, Lily. Perdoa-me por não ter contado isto há mais tempo, mas tinha medo. Mas agora, decidi-me. É duro apaixonares-te pela tua melhor amiga e saber que ela gosta de outro. Mas depois pensas…será que gosta? Será que não sente também nada por ti? __Um amor adormecido?"_

If heaven is on the way, If heaven is on the way

_Lily ficou boquiaberta, sem reacção._

_- "Lily…é nesta altura que deverias dizer algo."_

_- "Severus isto é uma brincadeira? Tu chamaste-me para gozar comigo? Como te atreves? Eu vim aqui na maior, pensando que estavas decidido a ponderar essa história de "juntar-me ao Senhor das Trevas"e a seres aquilo que eras antes. Aquilo que éramos antes."_

_- "Eu amo-te de verdade. Será que não entendes? Eu amo-te desde que era criança. Desde que foste morar para aquele bairro com os teus pais muggles e com a tua irmã esquisita. Muito antes de aparecer o Potter. Muito antes de te sentires mulher. E acredita que me custava estar ao teu lado e não poder dizer aquilo que na verdade sentia por ti. O que sentia pela minha melhor amiga. Era algo estranho, mas eu sentia-me bem."_

_- "Oh Severus. Isto não pode estar a acontecer. Porque nunca me contaste?"_

_- "Porque tinha medo. Medo que te afastasses de mim. Medo que ficasses magoada comigo. Sei lá. Acho que não tive coragem. Mas agora essa coragem saiu da escuridão. Aqui estou eu. A dizer-te que te amo e quero que fiques comigo para sempre. Eu largo tudo se for preciso. Eu mudo. Eu faço tudo por ti."_

_Lily deslizou até Snape e colocou as suas mãos nos ombros do amigo, como há muitos anos fizera._

_- "Se dizes que fazes tudo por mim então esquece-me. Severus, eu só te posso dar amizade e amor de irmã. Não posso dar-te mais nada, porque não sinto nada mais para além de amizade. Eu amo o James. De verdade. Vou casar-me com ele. Lamento Severus. Eu não quero que sofras, mas também não quero ser mentirosa. Eu não sinto nada por ti. Apenas um grande carinho e pura amizade. Desculpa Sev."_

_Snape afastou Lily abruptamente. Custava-lhe ouvir aquilo. Pensou que Lily realmente sentia algo por ele. Algo diferente. Algo mais que "pura amizade". _

_Mas enganou-se. E o paraíso que ele tinha idealizado desceu vertiginosamente para um inferno total._

_- "Eu fui um tremendo idiota ao pensar que alguém iria se apaixonar por mim. Que um dia Lily Evans iria se render aos desencantos de Severus Snape, um jovem horrível, com amigos "assassinos", com objectivos sangrentos e sem o glamour de James Potter."_

_- "Não digas isso, Severus. Tu não és horrível. Eu gosto de ti, mas como irmão."_

_Ao ouvir esta última frase pequenas lágrimas escorreram pela sua face pálida. Como não queria que Lily visualiza-se a sua fraqueza, voltou costas para aquela que ele tanto amava._

_- "Nem sabes o quanto me estás a ferir. Mas a culpa também foi minha. Já devia perceber que é muito difícil alguém olhar para mim de outro modo. E também fui um parvo em não ter contado há mais tempo. Antes do Potter aparecer. Tive a minha oportunidade e desperdicei-a."_

_- "Tu não a desperdiçaste, porque na realidade nunca a tiveste. Mesmo se o James não existisse eu não iria ficar contigo. Não te amo. Só te vejo como …"_

_- "JÁ SEI! Vês-me apenas como um irmão frágil que precisa de protecção. Já..." – Snape deixara a sua voz calma e passara a uma voz violenta. Olhou mais uma vez para Lily - "Podes chamar os meus amigos de assassinos, mas aqui a única assassina que vejo és tu. Acabaste de matar aquele Severus Snape que um dia conheceste."_

_E sem mais demoras, Snape virou de novo costas e foi-se embora._

_- "Severus, precisamos de falar. Vá lá Sev. Espera por mim. Quero falar contigo. Vamos continuar a conversa"_

_- "Mas eu não quero, nem tenho nada para falar contigo. Já falei tudo o que tinha para falar. Será que não entendes isso, Evans?"_

_- "Porque não me chamas Lily? Severus, desculpa. Mas eu apenas disse a verdade. Não te quero magoar, mas tive que ser sincera. O que querias que eu fizesse? Que olhasse para ti e prometesse que iríamos ser felizes para sempre e que eu te amava?"_

_- "NÃO!"_

_- "Não sejas assim. Vamos falar, por favor. Deixa-me explicar melhor que…"_

_- "QUE O QUÊ, LILY EVANS? QUE SÓ ME VÊS COMO UM AMIGO E QUE AMAS O POTTER? QUE NÃO PASSO DE UM MERO AMIGO SIMPÁTICO PARA TI E DESPREZADO PELOS OUTROS?"_

_- "Aaah…sim, Severus. Sim"_

You in the sea, On a decline, Breaking the waves, Watching the lights go down, Letting the cables sleep

Quando Snape se apercebeu Lily estava a chapinhar na água. O silêncio de Snape fez com que ela se afastasse um pouco e aprecia-se as ondas do mar. Ele sabia que ela estava confusa. Que algo a perturbava. Ele sentia e sabia que quando ela chapinhava na água e olhava para o nada que algo se passava.

De repente os seus olhos cruzaram-se. O negro e o verde encontraram-se e Snape sentiu-se a desfalecer. Como ele amava aquela mulher.

- "Então? Podemos falar? Juro que é rápido." – Lily acabara por cortar o silêncio e o encanto.

- "Fala." – Snape não acreditava que tinha cedido. Mas como resistir às ordens de Lily?

Whatever you say it's alright, Whatever you do it's all good, Whatever you say it's alright

- "Severus. Sei que deves estar a sofrer. Eu conheço-te. Vejo nos teus olhos. E eu também estou a sofrer. NÃO FAÇAS ESSA CARA DE SARCÁSTICO, SE FAZ FAVOR. Eu também estou a sofrer, sabes? Não consegui dormir a noite toda. Estive sempre a pensar em ti. No teu sofrimento. E quando eu olhava para o James…"

- "Poupa-me os detalhes… Aliás cala-te de uma vez por todas."

Silence is not the way, We need to talk about it, If heaven is on the way, We'll wrap the world around it, If heaven is on the way, If heaven is on the way

Lily bufou e Snape teve vontade de sorrir. Adorava quando ela ficava aborrecida. Mas não ia transmitir isso. Estava também magoado com ela, bolas!

- "Como eu estava a dizer…eu sei que estás a sofrer e custa-me ver-te assim, ainda por mais sabendo que a causa desse teu sofrimento é minha. Eu lamento por não retribuir o sentimento, Severus. Eu amo mesmo o James e vou casar-me com ele. Aaah… por isso…vim aqui convidar-te para o meu casamento. Tu és importante para mim. Sempre o foste e apesar daquelas confusões eu nunca te esqueci. Quero recuperar os tempos bons que passámos juntos. Quero voltar aos velhos e bons tempos. A nossa amizade…Tudo Sev. Tudo. Por favor. Não te afastes de mim. Fica ao meu lado amigo. Não me abandones."

Snape caminhou para Lily e postou-se mesmo em frente dela. Conseguia sentir o seu cheiro. Conseguia ver as suas tímidas sardas no seu belo rosto. Conseguia apreciar de perto a beleza dos seus olhos verdes.

Desviou os pensamentos em que uma Lily e um Severus davam as mãos e beijavam-se e gargalhou. Uma gargalhada gélida.

- "Dispenso o convite. Será que não entendes que as coisas já não vão voltar a ser o que eram? Não vou suportar estar ao teu lado, sentir o que sinto e olhar para a cara de abóbora do Potter. E depois? Vou passear com vocês? Não me digas que vamos os três de mãos dadas? Já sei… vou ajudar-vos a educar os vossos filhos?"

- "Não sejas criança."

- "Chama-me o que quiseres. Tudo mudou e tudo vai mudar. Não quero ser aquele amigo que vai estar sempre ao teu lado quando o teu marido te decepcionar. Não quero ser aquele amigo que vai a casa de um homem que odeia e que o vê a bajular a mulher que ama. Entendes? Os nossos caminhos separam-se aqui. Vou juntar-me ao Senhor das Trevas."

- "Não faças isso."

- "Faço. Nada me prende agora. Nem mesmo tu. Estou magoado. Aquele Snape que conhecias desapareceu para sempre. Espero que sejas feliz. Apesar de tudo, é isso que para mim importa."

- "E a nossa amizade? Eu estou disposta a esquecer tudo."

- "Essa amizade acabou há muito tempo. A promessa foi quebrada."

E Snape desviou-se de Lily e caminhou rumo à sua nova vida.

Longe da mulher que amava. Longe de tudo aquilo que ela representava para si.

Longe da sua doce voz.

Longe dos seus lindos olhos verdes.

O paraíso não existe. Apenas é o inferno de outro modo.

E agora estava só. Sentia-se perdido. Sentia-se um estranho rumo ao desconhecido. Rumo a uma vida na escuridão.

I'm a stranger in this town ...I'm a stranger in this town

**Fim**

**Catii **

* * *

**N.A: ****Ando uma lamechas incontrolável. Apeteceu-me escrever isto. Espero q curtem. A musica e' dos Bush..e eu simplesmente adoro!**

**Não tenho mais nada a acrescentar..ultimamente ando down e lamechas!**

**Espero q me deixem reviews..e' tudo o q peço. Espero q esta peqena fic...esteja algo d jeito**

**(Lauh obrigado por despertares em mim a vontade d escrever uma fic Lily/Snape. E obrigado Patricia Malfoy por tods os comentarios no meu hi5)**

**Bjz para todos **

**Ps: A fic passa-se um mes depois d escola terminar definidamente. Estive a pesquisar e foi no final da escola q Lily e James se juntaram e casaram-se.**


End file.
